Possibilities
by Triaxx2
Summary: How the Season Premiere might start out. Written in several points of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar, or any of it's characters, though I wish I had that Blackbird.

* * *

Journal of Tadare, Johnson; Viper Pilot 2nd class, Attached: Colonial Battlestar Galactica:

Lt. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace, most of us knew her, if not well, at least as a commanding officer. Not to say she commanded much, except in a bad mood, but she was sort of a mother figure for some of us. Of course she'd kill me for saying so. Anyway, most of us knew her, and so it shouldn't have been a surprise. Even to Commander Adama, and Admiral Cain. After all, both had to have read her file, and Commander Adama knew her personally. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise that she did it, even if she wasn't supposed to even be there. It's not that she wasn't supposed to be there actually, just not in the Blackbird, and not like that. After all, it was 'supposed' to be a stealthship. Of course, a stealth pilot might have helped. Truly, only Kara Thrace could have managed this though.

* * *

It was looking to be the bloodiest single battle in Colonial history, even counting the old Cylon wars. Two battlestars had deployed full compliments of Vipers, and with a couple of theirs away, we had the Pegasus out numbered. Adama started to speak. "Release..." That was all the farther he got. Starbuck dropped back into the middle of the formation.

"Cylons incoming!" She screamed, and accelerated through the middle of the formation.

"Weapons Free!" Was the simultaneous order from Commander Adama and Admiral Cain, as several hundred Cylon interceptors exploded into normal space, FTL flashpoints lighting up space. Weapons fire exploded all around us, as the Cylons realised where they were. For a short time, the original conflict was forgotten, even between ships, as both fleets of Vipers whipped around struggling for their lives. Fire from the Galactica and Pegasus swept into space, and tore apart any Raider that was unlucky enough to get close.

Then it happened.

* * *

Galactica CIC.

"Dradis contacts, bearing 173, carom 945. Sir, those are Basestars." Gaeta announced. Adama whipped around.

"All fleet, emergency jump. Confirm co-ordinates." He ordered. Gaeta nodded, and Dualla 'Dee' gave the orders.

"Falcon to Galactica." The voice over the intercom was instantly recognizable.

"Go ahead Falcon." Adama ordered, not taking his eyes off the Dradis displays.

"We are in position to strike at the Basestars before leaving." Came the reply. "We are armed with ship to ship missiles."

"That brings up several questions, that I don't think I want an answer to. Fire your missiles, and then get out of here." Adama replied.

"Missiles away. Jumping." The ship fired eight missiles, and vanished from Dradis. Adama, Tigh, and the entire bridge held it's breath. They impacted, and then.

"The battlestars, they're..." The huge ships began to crinkle in space, as if some giant hand was wadding them up, like spent paper. Two huge spheres replaced them shortly afterwards.

"What the Frak kind of missiles were those?" Tigh barked.

"Magnetic warheads." Adama answered.

* * *

Pegasus CIC.

"He armed civilian ships with Magnetic warheads? Seems I missed something in his logs." Admiral Cain grunted. "Are the prisoners secure?"

"One moment." Her XO replied, and touched a button. A monitor flared to life, of an empty cell. "No, they aren't. Shipwide."

"Prisoner transfer, respond." Admiral Cain called.

"Prisoner transfer, we're under attack by Marines from Galactica." Came the reply, with gunfire echoing over the comlink. "We're pinned down just outside the main hangar deck."

"Reinforcements are en-route." Cain replied, the XO already moving to carry out the command.

"No time..." The voice cut off. Cain swore.

"Shut the hangar doors. I don't want them to escape this ship." She ordered.

"Doors sealing." Came the answer from Flight Control (FC) Starboard. "Frakkin' insane... Admiral, they cleared the doors just as they were closing. I couldn't stop them."

"Open the doors and launch raptors. Blow them out of the sky if you have to." Cain roared into the microphone.

* * *

Journal of Ardain, John; Sergeant Marine Strike Team Leader, Attached: Battlestar Galactica:

Fighting Cylons is one thing. Shooting other people is something completely different. Cylon's just die, they fall over, and explode, and it's done. You don't see faces, because they don't have faces. Well, they do, but that's usually what explodes when you shoot them. People look at you, even after they're dead. Just staring into open space really, but after you see them, they seem to be looking straight into your soul, seeing everything you did that you want to forget, and most of all, killing them. I'm a soldier. I kill people as part of my job. I hate having to do it, but I know that if I don't, someone else does. So I do my job, even when it requires fighting other men, to save lives. I killed three people today, people that like me, are only trying to do their jobs, and live another day. Three people will never do either. And I caused it. Some might say the blame should fall on Commander Adama. I don't believe it. I think it rests squarely on my shoulders. Some would say it was only fair, they killed two of mine, and they were trying to kill the rest of us. To be honest, all I can say, is that unless you were there, there's no way you can judge any of us. Someone will. They always do.

* * *

Rockets swept past the Raptor as the three pursuing ships dodged laser fire both from the two Vipers off Galactica ordered to defend it's own Raptor, and from the laser blasts of the Cylons who saw the four relatively unarmed ships as easy targets. The pilot suddenly rolled the Galactica Raptor down hard to the right, as a Cylon Raider bulleted past, having been aiming for them in a suicide run, that would have destroyed all four raptors, and the two vipers. As it was, it only smashed into the center raptor in pursuit, and both exploded in a ball of flame. The two outside Raptors had peeled away, and the two Vipers had followed. Galactica's Raptor rolled clean through a massive ship to ship entanglement, knocking a pair of Cylon missiles off-course and into a pair of raiders. As the pursuers, and the protecting Raptors came back around behind the fleeing ship, two things of interest happened.

On the far side of the battle field, well clear of the intricate weaving pattern, Captain 'Apollo' Adama's Raptor jumped back to the fleet, and was followed by it's Pegasus escorts. Between them and the two Battlestars, lay the wreckage of the two Base stars. Apollo grunted as he wrenched on the Raptors controls to peel off the magnetic fields of the two huge ships, which were slowly at least in real-time terms, drifting together. The two Viper pilots couldn't react in time, and had to eject to escape as their ships were crushed. Apollo rolled his Raptor around, and picked the pair up, before their oxygen ran out, and brought them aboard. The Raptor climbed upwards to escape the magnetic storms now forming around the two huge wrecks, and swung over towards the two Battlestars, and the raging battle.

At the same instant, as Galactica's Raptor dove for safety, Starbuck rejoined the fighting. The Blackbird 'Laura', was safely tucked away inside Galactica. Instead she'd grabbed the first available Viper, and rode out looking for a fight. She found one almost instantly, as she raced in behind the Raptor. The guns on her viper blasted away, and she whipped around firing in the general direction of the Raider. Normally she'd have hit it, but another pilot beat her to the punch. Slamming on the accelerator, she bulleted away from a still position, which was among the most vulnerable to be in. Finding another target wasn't hard, there were hundreds still, even with the Basestars destroyed. Firing as fast she dared, so as to not hit the diving and dodging Vipers, she scored three kills in rapid succession. It occured to her to wonder, just where all the fighters were coming from, as it appeared.

"Frak." Was the only word that came not only to her mind, but also to the minds of Commander Adama, and Admiral Cain.


	2. Chapter 2

Huge and smooth-lined, even for a Cylon ship, it wasn't instantly clear what the purpose of the ship was. A group of vipers that cut outside the densely packed fighting of the main combat zone, however, found out the purpose. They never realized they had. A huge laser blast lashed out from the ship, some twelve hundred light seconds distant. The blast of the powerful energy weapon was strictly heat, but it caused the vipers to explode as their engines melted, and their fuel exploded. At that range it was not going to be effective against the two battlestars, or even against the fleet had it been there. But the huge silver ship was swinging around and closing the distance at a fair clip for a ship of it's size.

* * *

Galactica CIC.

"Order all Galactica Vipers to cover the Raptor, and to return to base. As soon as the Raptor and it's escorts are on-board, make the jump." Adama commanded. Tigh flashed him a strange look, but issued the order. "Have any flying pilots from the Pegasus, that are our people follow the same order."

"You're going to leave the Pegasus here alone?" Tigh asked, after giving the orders.

"No, Mr Gaeta, feed the Pegasus the last set of Jump co-ordinates for the fleet. Not the current ones." Adama ordered, then turned to the Dee. "Put me through to the Pegasus."

"Pegasus here." Came the surly voice of the Galatica's sister ship's XO. "What do you want?"

"The incoming co-ordinates are the position of the fleet. I'll stay behind, and we'll ram the Cylon ship. That'll take it out and you can lead the fleet away." Adama replied.

"No, you will jump to the fleet and we will escape, that is an order." Cain snarled.

"I don't take orders from you. Take us in, ramming speed." Adama ordered. As the last of the Vipers docked, Galactica began to turn, sweeping around towards the incoming Cylon ship. The channel closed, and Tigh flashed a look around the bridge, clearly preparing to follow Apollo's example and mutiny. Adama held up a hand. "I know what you're thinking, and I recommend you wait until we're clear. Mr. Gaeta, is the FTL drive spooled?"

"Yes Commander." Gaeta replied.

"As soon as the Cylon ship fires it's weapon, jump to the fleet." Adama ordered.

"What about the vice president?" Tigh asked. Adama grunted.

"Let him agitate Admiral Cain for a time. He knows how to find Earth, but he doesn't know he knows it. And by the time they figure it out, and arrive, we'll have been there for a time already." Adama replied quietly, Tigh could see the edges of a smile playing at his mouth, but he didn't say a word. Dee was speaking.

"Cylon warship is charging it's weapon. The Pegasus is away." Came the reports. "Weapon firing."

* * *

Journal of Reian, David; Tactical Officer, Attached: Battlestar Galactica.

I wouldn't have done it any differently myself. Now, that means I'm either a copy-cat, or Commander Adama and I are of the same mind about such things.

I'm going to have to wait for the answer to that one. The Galactica jumped just as the beam swept through the space where we had been. The nose of the ship was even superheated for a while, though not enough to get through and hurt anyone thank the Lords. But it was close. Real close. We aren't even really sure what happened to the Cylon Beam Ship, or the Pegasus. The Pegasus got away, and we rejoined the fleet shortly, but what happened from there, is anyone's guess.

* * *

Journal of Carmicheal, Luanne; Nurse, Attached: Battlestar Galactica.

Almost anyone's. How he found out where the fleet was, and how he managed to pilot the stolen viper without crashing into anything, or being trailed, no one is quite sure. But almost a week after the Pegasus was tricked away from the fleet, Gaius Baltar came screaming out of FTL with a viper, and a passenger. The viper was a training model, one with two seats, for new pilots to get a feel for them, without being left alone in a very expensive, man-hour wise, fighter craft. Galactica only had one, but Baltar had stolen one of the Pegasus'. The passenger was a dingy blond. She turned out to be the Cylon prisoner.

Adama was furious when he found out. Anyone would be. But Baltar seemed, attached to this one. Finally, Adama ordered them placed under full guard in a cell next to the Cylon Pilot. No one was happy about having two Cylon's aboard, much less one, but Baltar seemed rabid when anyone suggested doing anything about either one. Two people became more suspiscious than most. The Master Chief, and a certain Lieutenant Agathon. The mood between those two and Baltar is icy, and Colonel Tigh has given orders to make sure to avoid letting them in the same corridors in as much as is possible. And never to leave them alone in a room. I don't know if Adama knows, with his other responsibilities, but if he does, he hasn't said anything.

I only hope it never comes to a head. I don't think we have enough space in the brig.


	3. Chapter 3

Journal of Dorial, John, XO Civilian ship: _Cloud Nine_.

Who would have expected humans out this far? Those big blocky ships, the sleek forward swept fighters. The former was definitely space intended, but the latter... They seemed to be designed more for flight in atmosphere, than space, but... And to find out they had been fighting the Cylons for over fourty years? Since before the end of the last Cylon war? Incredible.

* * *

Three days after the fleet had leapt from the battle with the Cylon beam ship the fleet was stopping for refueling, and two Raptors were on their way out for a scouting mission. As they approached the FTL ring, the point at which they were designated to jump, four ships dropped right into the middle of the formation, barely avoiding the two Raptors. As Adama started to order Vipers to launch, a staticky communication came over the airwaves.

"This is UCS Shadow Flight leader to unknown fleet, identify youselves." While the transmission was in the lower ranges of recievability, the words were completely human. Adama ordered a channel open, and responded.

"This is Commander William Adama of the Colonial Battlestar _Galactica_, identify yourselves." He didn't quite mean to throw the challenge back at them, but the responce wasn't what he expected.

"Oh great, Colonials." The communication was clearer this time, as it was higher in frequency, and then... "Sorry, didn't realize the mic was on. This is Captain Darion Rial of the UCS Shadow Flight off the carrier _Darson's pride_. You are now in protected UCS space. We request that you hold position while we send for superior officers." The man was rather personable it seemed, after his initial gruffness.

"We can't stay long, the Cylon's have been pursuing us." Adama replied, and the Captain laughed. "What's funny?"

"We've been fighting the Cylon's for fifty three years now, we can handle just about anything they can throw at us." And the communication ended. One of the fighters broke off, flipped over, and vanished. For another half-hour, the Colonial fleet, and the three small ships sat nose to nose, waiting. Suddenly, as the fighters had, without warning, the fourth fighter appeared followed by two huge ships. One was slightly smaller than the _Galactica_, one several kilometers longer. The three fighters rolled, joined the fourth, and headed towards the larger ship. A man suddenly appeared on the CIC of the _Galactica_. Guns were suddenly pointed at the six foot tall, sandy blond man, of obviously military bearing.

"My apologies if my hologram startled you. It's rather easier to find truth in a man's face, if you can see it. I am Fleet Admiral Johnathon Darson." He gave a slight, stiff, and formal bow to Commander Adama. "I am the ranking officer in this sector of UCS space, and so it falls to me to speak with you." The man, while polite enough, gave the air of a man who did not much enjoy diplomacy. Adama smiled mentally. He could relate to that.

"I am Commander William Adama, ranking officer of the Colonial fleet. It's a pleasure to find human's this far out in space. Are we close to earth then?" He asked. The Admiral chuckled dryly.

"Thankfully, not as close as to be under their jurisdiction, but certainly closer than when you started. We seperated from them some hundred years or so ago." He stopped as if considering then shrugged. "Technically, we originally seperated from them as they were making their way here from..." He stopped trying to remember a name. Adama provided it.

"Kobol." The admiral looked at him curiously, and then nodded.

"That's the place. Anyway, we seperated there, but some of us remained with them, something about making sure they got there, or some nonsense like that. and then about a hundred years ago, we came to join our friends out here." He shrugged. "Sorry, I'm rambling. So, what are you doing out here?"

"The Cylon's attacked the colonies. We're just about all that's left." Adama replied. The Admiral gave him a querying look

"Just about?" He asked.

"There's a second BattleStar, the _Pegasus_, but the commanding Admiral is insane. We tricked her into going to an old set of co-ordinates and then jumped after the fleet. Of course, that involved jumping through the beam of a Cylon ship..."

"Wait, they completed an Ion Cruiser?" The Admiral asked. Adama's eyes narrowed.

"A what?" He asked.

"An Ion Cruiser. It uses a modified high energy particle beam, ionized to cut through certain materials better, such as ship hulls. It's a remarkably dangerous technology, and it produces a fatal radiation. It's not possible to use it on manned ships. Were you hit?" The Admiral asked suddenly.

"Yes, across the bow, but only for a split second." Adama replied. "Can we continue this in person? I don't like to talk matters of state and security standing up, or without the president."

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm not good at this diplomacy stuff. Shall I come to you, or can I offer you the comforts of my ship?" The Admiral offered.

"Fleet Security would rather you came to me." Adama replied. The Admiral nodded.

"Of course, I'll be there shortly, and with only two guards. Cylon's are rather tricky creatures, no offense intended." The Admiral smiled.

"Non taken." Adama replied, and the hologram flickered and vanished.

* * *

Personal Journal, Entry 238, Lance-Corporal Joesph Sicne, Attached Battlestar _Galactica_:

The ship that the Admiral arrived on, was bigger than a raptor, and yet, it was armed with weapons that tracked every person in the room. What times we live in, that even our friends to be don't trust us. The Admiral was a fairly impressive, and very polite man. He saluted Commander Adama, and then greeted him as an equal. They retired to the commander's table, quite litterally a room aboard the ship. I was invited inside, since neither commander wished to be without guards. I stood against the wall with the president's guard. The guard of the Admiral was quite a sight to see. She did not wear a gun, or a kevlar vest, but instead, wore a pair of razor edged throwing knives, and carried a spear. What good that would do against a Cylon, I couldn't say.

* * *

Journal of Adama, Lee; Captain, Attached: Battlestar _Galactica_:

The meeting between my father, the president, Colonel Tigh, and the Admiral was a long, boring one, even over dinner. I found him rather jovial for a military officer, as if he seemed convinced of his own invinciblity. He offered use of dry docks, and asked if we would meet with his superiors. My father and the president agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Journal of C.S. Afrea, Captain of fueling tanker _Light of Gemini_:

The fleet jumped from it's location after nearly two days of waiting, following two huge ships of unknown alignment. Or at least the military hadn't seen fit to tell us who they were aligned with. The end of the jump brought us into orbit of a bright white ball of a planet, which was surrounded by massive numbers of space docks. A full massive star fleet sat in space above the planet. Huge blocky warships, and a few ships of much greater mass, though much, much sleeker orbiting the poles of the planet, or what should have been the poles. We were ordered to dock if we required repair, and if not to sit and wait. The Galactica docked first, into one of the larger space docks. As soon as it did so, lights flared on, and it was encased in a massive glowing gold bubble. After a few minutes the gold shifted to silver, and I saw people walking out of airlocks on the dock. Without space suits. They seemed to move with absolute freedom, as if they weren't even in space.

* * *

Personal Log, Commander Arecia, James, Attached UCS Battle Cruister _Allso Verde_:

No one ever accused Admiral Darson of being the most subtle of men, so jumping with a full colonial fleet into the middle of the space yard wasn't exactly out of character for him. The _Darson's pride_, escorted by the cruiser _Fall of Incer_, broke away from the colonial fleet, and rose to meet the incoming challenge of the War Cruiser _Acerione_.

* * *

"Admiral Darson, why are you riding at the head of a Colonial fleet?" Asked a tall, thin man who appeared ready to give the order to open fire on the entire fleet without much provokation.

"I'm not riding at the head of anything, Admiral Alzira. I'm escorting the survivors of the Colonies to a meeting with the Command Council. I suggest you leave me to it, unless you're willing to take on my forces." At that last word, Admiral Darson swept his arm down, and the _Acerione_ was surrounded with Shadow Flight fighters. The _Acerione_ weapons swept around to target the fighters, and a weapon blast scorched space between the two ships, carefully aimed to force the fighters to retreat, without hitting anything. A voice cut through the radio chatter.

"This is Lord Admiral Carmeinen. You will cease this nonsense now." The twelve kilometer BattleCruiser _Dihillese_ swept down from it's position, the huge forward dish still glowing with the heat of the blast. "Admiral Alzira, you are to commense your patrol of the system immediately. Admiral Darson, escort the fleet leaders to **Citadel**. We will speak to them as soon as Lord Areon returns." The huge Battlecruiser seemed to consist of an eight kilometer steel foot ball, wedged between a four kilometer engine block, and a sattellite dish. Three similar ships were around the planet, one a smaller version of the ship, and two smaller yet, and without the dish. At the southern pole two ships, different, but obviously sisters sat. One wide and flat, with it's engines spread across the tail of the ship, the other, long and thin, with it's engines bunched together.

* * *

The _Galactica_'s Raptor swept down into the planet's atmosphere easily as if it were embracing them. The pilot sniffed. "That was too easy."

"Nothing else we've done is easy, why can't this be." The president mumured quietly.

"Old Raptor superstition Ma'am." Apollo offered. "Bad luck not to have to fight your way into the atmosphere."

"Ah, so you live with the purpose of fighting?" She asked. Adama chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Asking a soldier, if he lives to fight?" Apollo pointed out. The president smiled in recognition.

"Commander? There's something up ahead. It's big." They were following two Shadow flight fighters, and were being followed by a second raptor, containing Colonel Tigh, and select number of the Quorum of twelve. The air suddenly cleared around them, as they passed out of the complete cloud bank around the planet, and into the glowing blue field of energy surrounding the upper half of a floating city, a light crystalline citadel was the sole building of the city, and the raptor landed on the nearby air pad. After a moment, two other craft, the second Raptor, and Admiral Darson's transport touched down not far away. A small group of people four men, and five women were approaching smoothly. Wrapped in loose robes, they approached the president.

"The Command Council greats the Leader of the Serpents." Intoned the woman in the lead. "I am Lady Arie. We are the Council. We await the return of our fellow council member from his inspection of our greatest accomplishment. Please, allow us to convey you into the comforts of our **Citadel**, that we may speak of things that have come to pass."

* * *

Personal Journal of Colonial President:

The story these people told, is absolutely fascinating. They spoke of the thirteenth tribe, and the Cylons, and then the colonies. As near as I could gather they were a splinter group of the thirteenth colony, and had spent all this time continually advancing in technology. The citadel itself was a testament to their technological prowess. I found myself rather in awe of them, but they reminded me that I was still leading the colonies, and that they would provide what help they could, and escort us to their borders, but after that, we were on our own. The man that entered the room, was absolutely towering, possibly well over seven feet, and incredibly irritated.

* * *

"What is this about the _Dihillese_ firing at our own ships? Why is there a colonial fleet in orbit, and who are these people!" He screamed, looking ready to burst an artery.

"Colonial President Laura Roslin." The president extended her hand, and the towering man shook it.

"Commander William Adama, Battlestar _Galactica_." He offered his hand as well, the big man smiled as he shook it.

"Colonel Tigh, XO Battlestar _Galactica_." He simply saluted.

"Captain Lee Adama, CAG Battlestar _Galactica_, Military Advisor to the president." He saluted as well. The man returned both salutes.

"So that's your fleet then?" The officers nodded.

"The _Dihillese_ fired because Admiral Alzira was going to attack me." Darson offered.

"Haven't you gotten around to killing him yet?" The man asked. Darson shrugged.

"Eventually." The man laughted, and turned to the President.

"I am Lord Areon, elected leader of the council. I regret to say we can only offer neutrality, but supplies, and munitions, we can give freely. I must apologize for the chilly welcome of Admiral Alzira, he is more concerned with neutrality than he needs to be. Besides the fact that he's more than a bit trigger happy. It's a rather fortunate thing that Admiral Carmeinen was on hand, it could have degenerated rather rapidly." He chuckled slightly.

"Why do you let such unstable individuals command such powerful warships?" Adama asked.

"Because unstable people are as good at provoking confusion in machines as they are in fellow humans. And when Cylons are involved confusion is the best advantage you can have. Admiral Darson, are you busy?" He asked the Admiral, who was speaking quietly with Lady Arie. Darson shook his head.

"No, the inestimable Lord Carmeinen sent Admiral Shinsol to take up my patrol." He answered the question, with a note of enthusiasim.

"Ah, then would you be so kind as to escort our Colonial guests beyond our borders once the repairs are completed, and the resupply is finished?" Areon asked. Darson snapped to attention, and bowed. Lord Areon bowed in return, then turned back to Adama and Roslin. "Until then, shall we talk as people, instead of posts?"

* * *

The repairs required no more than three days, and during that time, while Adama ordered standard combat patrols be maintained, he also allowed the crew some free time aboard one of the ships of the UCS fleet. This particular Recreation ship, was titled the _Pride of Heracles_, five kilometers in length, it boasted not only a regulation size pyramid court, but more mundane activities, though liqour was only served after eight. This did little to curb the enthusiaism of the crews of the colonial fleet, who had been months without real relaxation. Two participants, who were aboard at every opportunity were Kara Thrace, and Lee Adama.

* * *

"This place... is great!" Lee grunted, as he pushed up on the weight bar. Kara laughed from beside him.

"Yeah, even without the liquor." She pushed her bar up with less effort. Lee snorted as she grinned at him, and repeated his lift.

"I could get used to this. Pity we'll have to move on." He commented, holding the bar for a moment, then letting it down.

"I don't know, maybe your father could convince them to let us settle a planet, and stay." Kara grinned at him. Lee laughed.

"Right, like my old man would ever consider not going to earth." Lee replied, forcing the bar up again. "He's too much enamored with the president to even consider stopping anywhere but earth." He swung his bar back until a set of arms swung forwards to catch the bar and nestle it within the cradle. Kara followed suit, standing up and stretching her back. Lee grinned as he sat watching. "Of course, there are benefits to moving along, but I don't think I need to name them." Kara laughed, and took a playful swing at him. As she did so, both watch alarms went off, his and hers.

"Ah, poor Apollo, always takes him forever, and he never gets done in time." Kara teased, as they walked towards the showers.

"At least I get started, Starbuck doesn't get that far." Lee responded, following along.

* * *

As the huge fleet moved out of orbit around the planet, it was joined by three UCS warships. The _Darson's Pride_ riding at the head of the fleet beside _Galactica_. Along the left flank, followed the _Fall of Incer_, and on the right, the destroyer _Damocles_. The four day trip out of UCS controlled space was uneventful as expected, and the parting at the edge of space was unemotional and very military.

"The colonial fleet would like me to convey my thanks Admiral Darson. Without your assistance, I can't know how long it would have been before we reached a dry dock." Adama told the holographic representation of Darson. The admiral smiled.

"I don't know either, but I'm glad to be of assistance. You shouldn't have any problems finding Earth from here, and I don't know of any Cylons around here, but that doesn't mean there aren't any." Admiral Darson saluted and Adama returned it. "Good hunting Commander Adama."

"Thank you, and to you as well Admiral Darson." The communication ended, and the three UCS ships pulled up, and swung around, jumping out of sight a moment later. Commander Adama came across the wireless.

"Let's head for Earth, prepare for jump..."

* * *

This is the conclusion of my story, and it just ignores most of the season storyline, dropping back in whenever prudent. 


End file.
